His Intended
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Kaname's Intended turns out not to be Yuuki after all. This mystery Pureblood's arrival brings not only Kaname the love he deserves but also Yuuki and Zero as well. Please R&R! Kaname/OC and Yuuki/Zero


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: This is going to be a Kaname story about how he finds love in someone else because to me this whole thing with Yuuki is a little sick because they're brother and sister to a certain extent. It hasn't explained it in the anime, but they have in the manga. Either way it's a little disgusting and incest so I just can't abide it. Even in my Zero/Ichiru/Yuuki story I never once had it where Zero and Ichiru touched in any way that was wrong towards brothers. Anyway this isn't just a Kaname story. It's also a Zero story. A love story for the both them. I wanted them to both find love because they both deserve it even though Kaname is a little overbearing. But anyway I hope you enjoy this story. _

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**His Intended**_

_**How two very different vampires**_

_**found the loves they were**_

_**meant to have**_

Yuuki stood in the Headmaster's office facing her adoptive father, his desk between them, and the newest student now attending Cross Academy standing with perfect poise at her side. She was another Pureblood, a vampire like her long loved Kaname Kuran. Hana Kaneko was a beauty beyond even those seen in the Night Class. Her hair was long, dark as night and her eyes were the color of deepest green. She stood tall, her features elegant and confident, her body lithe and agile looking. She seemed to care not that she was a beauty amongst the unnatural perfection of her lineage. Ruka was pretty, the true essence of vampire beauty, but even she could not compare to the rarity in beauty that Hana Kaneko possessed.

"Now Yuuki I want you to show Lady Hana to the Moon Dorm and show her where the Night Class has their class. Explain things to her so she'll understand how things are done here at Cross Academy. I'm leaving her in your capable hands."

Yuuki wanted to question her father more, but he had turned towards the window behind his desk, silent as he stood, his thoughts turned inward and so Yuuki knew she would have to come back later. She wished that Zero had not taken off again leaving her to fulfill the duties of Guardian on her own. She didn't know where he had gotten off to this time, but she knew she'd find him after she got Lady Hana settled.

Yuuki inclined her head to the Pureblood. Hana turned and followed Yuuki from the Headmaster's office and out into the hallway. Yuuki first showed her where her class would be held before slowing her pace as she made her way towards the Moon Dorm, Hana walking ghostly silent beside her. Yuuki was unnerved by her silence so decided to fill the void with chatter. She remembered that her father had asked her to explain how things were at the Academy and she knew what her father had meant. He wanted her to tell Hana how it was between the Night Class students and the Day Class.

"As you've already been informed we have two classes here, the Night Class, which consists of other vampires and then the Day Class, which olds all of us humans. There is very seldom ever a mixing of the two, but from time to time we do have dances and occasions where we promote the mingling of both vampire and humans even though the humans here are unaware of the fact that vampire exist and walk among them. The blood tablets that the Headmaster gave you will help keep the thirst for blood at bay. You can never under any circumstances take blood from one of the humans here. I know that the other vampires occasionally take blood from each other and I've never heard the Headmaster say anything against that. Now when it's time for your class things sometimes get a bit frantic. The Day Class girls have a tendency of gathering around the gates to the Moon Dorm, all of them having their own fixation on one or another of the Night Class boys, but you have nothing to worry about. As part of the Discipline Committee it's my duty to keep the raving lunacy of the Day Class at bay so that you can reach your class."

"Is it to protect us or them Yuuki Cross?"

Yuuki was stunned into silence by her voice. It was melodic and light, airy and though soft and quiet there was a sense of power in her voice that sent shivers over Yuuki's flesh. Kaname's voice had the same effect but it had never left her feeling so willing to bow and do whatever he asked of her.

"Oh well I suspect it's probably a little of both. Here at Cross Academy we want to promote a relationship between the vampires and humans. The less that the Day Class students know about the existence of vampires then the less they'll have reason to be afraid. As far as they are concerned they just believe that everyone from the Night Class are inhumanly beautiful and perfect in all ways. They all strive for the attention of the Night Class students."

"You do not feel the same? You do not find the other vampires perfect or beautiful? You talk as if you have becomes friends with them, that you are immune to everything that they are."

"I wouldn't say that I've become friends with them no, but I do have the knowledge of what they really are." Yuuki thought of her reactions to Kaname. "I wouldn't say that I'm completely immune either."

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki stopped and turned. Kaname was striding towards them. His eyes were calculating as he assessed the situation and when he stopped in front of them his eyes turned soft as they gazed at her. "Kaname why aren't you in class?"

"Class just let out. Now Yuuki why are you here in the cold?"

"The Headmaster asked me to show around the new Night Class student."

"I was unaware that we had another joining our ranks."

Yuuki knew that Kaname usually approved the new applicants into the Night Class so she was surprised to know that he was unaware of Hana Kaneko attending the Academy. She was sure he would have known considering her Pureblood status. Before she could respond Hana stepped forward and bowed slightly to Kaname.

"Forgive me Lord Kaname, but it was a last minute decision on my parents' behalf. They only just decided to enroll me here. There was no time to gain your approval but they were reassured by the Headmaster that he would handle everything."

Yuuki watched as Kaname studied the Pureblood before him. He didn't seem to know who she was which to Yuuki was rather odd. She knew that Kaname was the king of all vampires, it was in his blood. She had thought he knew all the Purebloods since there were so few of them left.

"What is your name?"

Hana smiled at Kaname as she stood straight from her bow and leveled her eyes to his. "I am Hana Kaneko, Pureblood daughter of Lord and Lady Kaneko."

"I was not aware that the Kaneko family had a daughter."

"No I would suspect not. My existence was kept under utmost secrecy until I came of age and was fully groomed in the etiquette befitting that of the Kuran king's intended."

"What blasphemy is this you speak Lady Hana? I have only one intended."

"Yes my family is quite aware of that. They know of the secrets the Kuran family has kept from the rest of the vampire community. However, that may be as such, but I am your intended. It was decided by our fathers before either of us was born. We were still nestled safely in our mother's wombs when the betrothal was decided. It was because of the threat to the Pureblood families that my father hid me away much as your father had done later on." Hana eyed Yuuki, a gleam in her eye making Yuuki more curious than ever about what secrets Kaname kept from her. "Even if your so-called intended was to surface the vampire world would only recognize me as the true intended of the vampire king. The Senate alone has been aware of this since the time of our birth. It's documented in their archives as anything involving the Purebloods is. You can check and see for yourself."

Yuuki looked at Kaname and could see that he now held the calculating look that had been in his eyes as he had approached them. He said nothing as he stood there, but Yuuki could sense some inner battle raging within him and it made Yuuki want to reach out and comfort Kaname.

"How is it that you know of the secret that my father and mother died to keep hidden?"

Hana's eyed darted to Yuuki again before returning to Kaname. "There is nothing, no secret hidden, that the Senate does not know about Lord Kaname. You should know this as well as anybody. You can not keep a single thing from the Senate."

"Then tell me, Lady Hana, if they knew all along of your existence, of the existence of the secret my parents died to protect, then why have they not brought this to my knowledge. I am the king of all vampires. It is my right. I have the power to supersede even the Senate with their rules and false superiority. Tell me why is it that I was not made aware of you until now? Why would the Senate keep the secret of my intended from me knowing that I would one day find out?"

"Simple really, so simple that I'm surprised that you have not figured it out yourself Lord Kaname."

"Humor me then."

"They wanted to see how you would react. After the tragedy of your parents' death they knew the tight rope you walked and they feared that one wrong move against you would surely topple you over the edge and they were not prepared to prevent the destruction your power could cause. They waited until you matured and put that anguish aside to have my parents bring me forth and present me to you here at Cross Academy."

"The Headmaster is aware of this anomaly?"

Yuuki remembered how her father had turned away to his window as he often did when he was deep in thought. If he knew of this then it would explain his silent contemplating.

"Yes the Headmaster was met by the head of the Senate before my arrival this evening. He seemed quite disappointed in learning of me considering…"

"That's enough! We'll continue this discussion later. For now I want you to find the Moon Dorm and wait there. I am taking Yuuki back to the Headmaster's office."

Again her eyes darted to Yuuki before she inclined her head at Kaname. "As you wish, Lord Kaname."

She turned away. Yuuki watched her follow the path they had been on towards the gates of the Moon Dorm. Kaname grasped Yuuki's hand and pulled her along as he made his way back the way she had come. "Kaname, will you tell me what's going on?"

He stopped and faced Yuuki. "It seems that I need to have a word with the Headmaster and clear this up. It is nothing for you to worry about Yuuki."

Yuuki couldn't help but worry about it. It had riled something in Kaname and she sensed his control on the brink of crumbling and she feared the result if that was to happen. "Come alone Yuuki. This whole thing will be resolved as soon as we reach the Headmaster."

Yuuki followed behind in silence as Kaname pulled her along.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Tell me Headmaster that this blasphemy is not true. Tell me that what Lady Hana said is nothing but lies. There's no way possible that she is my intended."

Yuuki sat listening to the exchange. Zero, having finally resurfaced sat beside her, listening to the conversation as well.

"Kaname I'm sorry to have to tell you but it is indeed the truth. The Senate brought all the archives stating that she is your true intended. Despite what you have been led to believe from your parents Lady Hana is the one you are intended to marry and rule over all of the vampire community with."

"I can not believe that. I refuse to believe it. Everything I have done to prepare for the day that my intended will reawaken could not have been for naught."

The Headmaster, Kaien Cross, leveled his eyes to the Pureblood king. "Kaname there is nothing that you can do. Plus I would say that the girl, the intended in question here, has her heart set on someone other than yourself. She has not fully come to realize yet but she has grown to love this other far more than she could allow herself to love you."

Kaname was shocked as the Headmaster's words hit him. "Kaien how could you say such a thing?"

"I hate to cause you more pain than you have already endured, but I can not ignore what a heart wants. I can assure, however, that she will be loved. I know for a fact that the young man who has won her heart loves her deeply. She has become the most precious thing to him, but not only that she has become his salvation, his very reason for living even as his world has changed. She has stopped it from crumbling and destroying him."

Kaname's turned and gazed at Yuuki and Zero and it made Yuuki even more curious. "You can't mean who I think you mean can you?"

"Kaname you have sensed this long before I have. You tried to take steps to prevent it but even then there was nothing you could do to stop the love growing between the two."

Yuuki had had quite enough of sitting there listening. She had questions and she wanted answers. Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. She stood and walked to stand beside Kaname. She faced her father.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Yuuki…"

"No do not tell me that this is nothing for me to worry about. Since meeting Kaname earlier tonight I have put up with eyes darting to me from Lady Hana, Kaname and you and I want to know why that is. I have the feeling that this has something to do with me."

Kaname and her father both gazed at her. Yuuki could see them weighing the options as they contemplated telling her. Finally Kaname turned fully to face her and reached for her hand.

"Come Yuuki, let us take a walk and I will explain everything. It seems the time has come and as much as I loath the situation is seems there is nothing that I can do to prevent it."

"No Kaname." Yuuki pulled her hand from his and stepped back. "You have other duties to attend to. I will discuss this with the Headmaster. Lady Hana is waiting for you back at the Moon Dorm. Do not keep her waiting on my account."

Kaname gazed at her for a moment and then without another word turned and strode from the room. Yuuki turned back to her father. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Her father gave her a small smile. "I think it best if we let Kaname be the one to tell you. I'm sure once everything has died down with Lady Hana and he realizes that I'm right he will quit fighting against what he knows was meant to be. Until then why don't you and Zero finish your patrol and get some rest."

Yuuki sighed and turned to leave. Her father quickly went to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Yuuki just let things be for now. All will be explained in due time. Let the pieces fall where they will. In the end everyone will be happy with the outcome."

Yuuki nodded and left. Zero looked at the Headmaster before getting up and following after the disheartened Guardian.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Zero knew that Yuuki was frustrated. He could see it in the tense way she held herself as they walked. He wanted to soothe the frustration, but he too was a little frustrated with the conversation they had heard between the Pureblood Kuran and the Headmaster. He was curious of the things the Headmaster spoke of and he remembered how Kaname had turned and gazed at the two of them. It made him wonder if the Headmaster talked of him and Yuuki. Shaking his head to himself he thought that was a ludicrous notion. There was no way that he could have meant them. Zero knew how much Yuuki loved the Pureblood vampire and he felt that even if she did not love him as she figured it could not be him that she did love. Even though he was no longer under the threat to become the dreaded Level E, the beast in human form, the lowest of the vampire ranks, there was still a part of him that thirsted for Yuuki's blood.

Zero sighed. He knew that there would always be a part of him that yearned for the sweetness of the blood the flowed through her veins, but it could never compare to the whole of him that loved Yuuki. If the Headmaster had been talking of him then he had one thing correct: Yuuki was the most precious thing to him, his very salvation, and the reason he had forced himself to continue living even after the blood in his veins turned against him and almost forced him to become the very same monster he hunted and destroyed.

"Zero do you have any idea what the Headmaster was talking about?"

Zero pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at Yuuki. They had stopped and were standing beneath a favorite tree of his, a tree he had often sat under lost in thought. "Yuuki just leave it be as the Headmaster said. You'll know when things have settled. I don't see why it's so important to you anyway."

Yuuki looked at Zero like he was truly ignorant. "Zero I know that this some how has to do with me. You didn't see the looks I was receiving all night."

"Would it truly matter to you if the other Pureblood was really Kuran's intended?"

Yuuki heard the bitterness in Zero's voice but thought nothing of it. He was always bitter when it came to anything having to do with Kaname. However she could not ignore the gleam of sadness she saw in his eyes. "Zero what is it about Kaname that bothers you? Aside from the fact that he is a Pureblood what is it that you have against him?'

Zero turned away from her. He didn't want her to see the sadness that showed more evident on his entire face as it had in his eyes. He knew she would never understand the depth of his feelings for her and he didn't want to try. He did not want to face her rejection, her choice of Kuran over him.

"It doesn't matter."

"But Zero…"

"I said it doesn't matter Yuuki. Just drop it okay?"

Yuuki hated that he wouldn't confide in her but Zero had never been one to talk to anyone about how he felt. Sighing she walked past him knowing he would follow; they had patrol duties to finish before they could call it a night. Yuuki was anxious to be alone with her thoughts.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Weeks turned into months and as the months went by Yuuki had not seen Kaname much at all. He hadn't attended many classes since that night and neither had Lady Hana. There were times she saw the two of them together during her patrols and as the days went on Kaname's attitude towards the Pureblood girl changed. Yuuki had noticed the softening of his features, a softness he had rarely ever shown except to her, that was until Lady Hana came to the Academy. It wasn't only that but he rarely sought her out anymore deciding to spend all his time with he new intended.

For some reason this didn't bother Yuuki as much as she would have thought it would. She missed Kaname's company, but she and Zero had been able to spend more time together aside from their patrols and now Zero rarely dashed off because Kaname made an appearance. Yuuki liked the time she spent with Zero. She had come to understand him better and that wasn't all that had changed between them.

Zero had began to treat her kinder, more loving than he ever had. Yuuki didn't understand nor did she understand the reason why her heart would flutter when he looked her way. He caused her heart to race and her breathing to quicken on the occasions he took blood from her, Yuuki knew he no longer needed her blood, not since the threat of becoming a Level E had vanished, but even though it was forbidden she couldn't make herself stop giving in when she sensed that Zero wanted her blood no more than she could have stopped herself from giving it to him when he really had needed it.

As it were her and Zero were going about their Guardian duties. They were standing in front of the gates to the Moon Dorm trying to keep the Day Class girls at bay. It was beginning to become even more of a hassle nowadays since a few boys had joined the Day Class girls' ranks. It was harder to push them back and Yuuki knew that Lady Hana was the one at fault for the boys' sudden interest, but Yuuki knew that Lady Hana could not help that she was walking perfection.

Yuuki sighed as the gates opened and Takuma, Senri, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Kaname and Lady Hana walked through and faced the pandemonium of the Day Class as they screamed and called their names. Yuuki did her best to hold back the throngs of Day Class girls while Zero had the boys held back with little effort, all it took was one single piercing look from him and they had backed up several feet, well out of range of the Night Class.

"Stay where you are." Zero left the boys cowering where they were and went to help Yuuki. Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief and backed away once Zero had the girls under control. Yuuki backed up and walked straight into another body. She turned her head and saw Lady Hana looking down at her.

The Pureblood smiled a smile that chilled Yuuki. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Keep away from my Lord Kaname little Yuuki. You have no idea of the secrets that lie beneath his surface. I don't think you would be able to handle the truth."

With that she turned and walked away, slipping her arm into the one that Kaname offered. Kaname glanced at Yuuki, there was something in his expression that spoke of the very same secrets that Lady Hana had whispered about and Yuuki was tired of waiting. She wanted answers so badly but she had no idea how to go about getting them. She knew that Kaname would tell her in good time, but she wondered if that time would ever come.

Sighing again, this time in frustration, she turned away and watched as the Day Class students went off in their different directions now that the Night Class had made their appearance. Zero stood waiting for her so she took the few steps to him and smiled up at him.

"You're curious again aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"No more than usual I just want some answers. I'm tired of waiting around for Kaname to find the time."

Zero inclined his head towards the retreating figure of Lady Hana. "What did she say to you Yuuki? I saw how her words affected you. I could hear how your heartbeat quickened."

"It was nothing Zero. I think she was only trying to frighten me away from Kaname. I honestly don't care anymore. If she wants him that badly then he's all hers. I love Kaname but after the time away from I realized that it isn't the kind of love to build a relationship on. He was always so kind to me, gentle and understanding. He was patient when I had my outbursts and always imparted wisdom when I was misguided. He was more like a brother and I see that now."

Zero studied her. He dared not believe her words. "You don't really mean that?"

"I do. It took me all this time to figure it out, but Zero I do mean it. He seems happier than I've ever seen him before and it's all because of Lady Hana. It's okay though, my heart is still intact, still whole and unbroken. I always knew there was no way that he and I could be together, but it never did stop me from trying. I believe that we needed this time apart. I had to come to this realization sooner or later and I think that what ever fixation Kaname had as being my savor as dwindled down as well. It seems that now I am free to make my own choices and let my heart have a chance to choose for itself."

Yuuki and Zero had begun walking without realizing where they were going. They had reached the favorite tree of Zero's and as the realized where they were they sat down beneath its branches, the incoming night causing the shadows to deepen. They sat close, side by side; they could feel the other's side pressing gently against theirs. They had their backs up against the rough bark of the tree and were saying nothing for the time being, just quietly enjoying the other's company.

Yuuki was gazing up into the sky smiling at the stars that were just beginning to shine through. Night was fast approaching and she knew that they needed to get started on their nightly patrol, but she couldn't bring herself to get up and leave Zero's side. Zero surprised her by wrapping an arm around her so she allowed herself to lean into his side and rest her head against his chest the best she could.

Yuuki felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath. "Yuuki what am I to you?"

She pulled her head away from his chest to peer into his face. He kept his eyes averted looking up into the deepening darkness of the night sky. Yuuki could just make out a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Yuuki let her eyes follow his and stared up into the sky. Sitting next to Zero made her heart feel strangely light and it fluttered against her ribs every time he shifted and she felt him brush against her. So what did that mean?

Yuuki thought of everything they had been through together and then she thought about what her life would have been like without Zero there and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't imagine a life without him. She turned and again peered into his face, this time his eyes locked with hers. The emotions she saw swirling in the lavender depths she knew mirrored those in her own heart. Until now she had never realized how feelings for Zero. Now she knew just how to answer his question.

"You're everything to me Zero."

Zero let her words wash over him, through him, claim every fiber of his being before a slow smile toyed with his lips. "Do you mean that Yuuki? Am I really everything to you?"

"Yes I mean that."

Zero pulled her close again laying his cheek against the softness of her hair. "I've waited a long time for you to say that. No one has ever meant more to me than you have and I hated watching as you chased after Kaname when all I wanted was to be the one you ran to. You never would have had to chase me. I was always here waiting for you."

Yuuki pulled away again to lock her eyes with his. "What am I to you Zero?"

"You are the very essence of who I am. Without you there is no me. You are the most precious thing to me Yuuki. I have never loved another as I love you."

The word 'love' bounced around inside her mind wrecking havoc with her heartbeat. Kaname had once told her he loved her but the way it made her feel was nothing compared to how she felt now. "You love me?"

Zero leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "Since the moment when we were children and you were kind to a small scared boy who had just lost his entire family. I lost one thing that night but I gained something else. At first the ferociousness of the emotion frightened me. I couldn't understand how I could feel such joy and happiness being in your presence when my family had just been slaughtered but as time passed I learned to let that love feel me up and chase away the darkness the past dredged up. It was balm that soothed my soul."

"Oh Zero why did you never tell me before?"

"You were always following Kaname. I did not want to burden you with my feelings when it seemed you loved another. I was content to spend the rest of my life standing beside you as your friend if Kaname was the one you loved. I would have never forced you to accept my feelings or assumed that you would turn away from Kaname because of them."

Yuuki brought her hands up to frame his face. "I will admit that I had loved Kaname, but after the time spent away from him I have realized that the love I thought I felt was not the forever kind of love a woman should give a man. The way I feel about him is like a sister towards her brother. He saved my life yes and there was some hero worship there, but I know what I want now."

"What do you want?"

Zero held his breath as Yuuki leaned in closer and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a kiss he had only dreamed of, soft and loving. "I want you and only you. I love you Zero."

He felt his heart swell with happiness at her declaration of love. He had waited so long to hear her say the words that he feared he would never hear fall from her lips. Those same lips he claimed in a kiss that held all the years of pent of love he held for her. Yuuki sighed and he captured it has his tongue dipped into her mouth and tasted her for the first time.

Unbeknownst to them Kaname watched from nighttime shadows. A smile played across his face as replayed the Headmaster's words in his mind. He had waited to see if the Headmaster's words had rang true before he spoke to Yuuki about the situation at hand. He knew that it was time to reveal the truth to her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yuuki walked towards the Moon Dorm, her curiosity growing more and more with each step she took. Her father had given her a written message from Kaname and though it had only read for her to meet him at the Moon Dorm she knew he was finally going to tell her what had been plaguing her since the night so many months ago when Lady Hana had arrived.

Passing through the gate, the gatekeeper waved her through, she walked up the path leading to the front entrance of the Moon Dorm. This wasn't her first visit and she was still unafraid of the vampires that lurked behind the closed double doors before her…well all of them except one. Hana Kaneko made her wary. There was something about her that put her on edge every time she saw her. Just thinking about her now as she pushed through the doors sent a shiver down her spine.

As if she knew Yuuki had been thinking about her she stood on the staircase looking down at her as she closed the door behind her. Yuuki could see the triumph in her eyes and Yuuki wondered if Lady Hana really thought she had won Kaname because she had succeeded in keeping Yuuki away. Whatever the case may be Yuuki felt as if she hadn't lost anything but had gained something so much more valuable to her.

Keeping her head held high and her posture straight, the wariness of the Pureblood not showing in any of her features, she walked up the staircase passing her as she went. Lady Hana let out a very unladylike hiss of frustration at Yuuki's snub but did nothing as Yuuki continued up the stairs and down the hall to where she knew Kaname was waiting in his study.

Knocking softly on the door Yuuki turned the knob and entered. Kaname stood at the big window much as her father was wont to do. He turned when Yuuki closed the door behind her and smiled as she took a few steps forward. She stopped a couple of feet before the desk.

She peered at Kaname as he moved around the desk and walked over to stand beside her. "Yuuki you seem to be doing quite well. I am sorry for not spending more time with you as of late but since the arrival of Lady Hana well things have been a bit unexpected to say the least."

Yuuki felt a smile creep upon her face. "Say no more Kaname. I understand. I've seen the two of you together and it's obvious that you have come to care for and love her. You need not feel as if you have to explain that to me."

Kaname studied Yuuki. She was different but he expected nothing less from a girl who had finally found the love her heart had recognized years earlier. He could tell she was happy. "Yuuki come take a walk with me and I will explain to you everything that I have kept secret."

Kaname hooked her arms with his as he had down countless times before and Yuuki awaited the familiar tingle that his touch always brought but it never came as she left the study with Kaname. The walked down the stairs and Yuuki smothered the urge to sigh in relief with she realized that Lady Hana was no where in sight.

Kaname led her out the double doors and through the gate. She knew where they were headed. It had been a favorite spot of theirs when Kaname had found need to talk to her. As she thought of it the fountain, which stood in the middle of the grounds surrounding Cross Academy, came into view. When they reached it they took a seat beside one another and Yuuki sat quietly waiting for Kaname to begin.

After several minutes of silence Yuuki was beginning to grow impatient. Kaname was only sitting there staring off, his eyes lost in some other world, his thoughts whirling in his mind. Finally he turned to her and smiled a small smile.

"Yuuki what I have to tell you will most likely be impossible for you to believe but keep in mind that everything that I say is nothing but the truth." Yuuki nodded that she understood allowing a small smile to reassure him to continue. "You are not who you appear to be Yuuki, you are not human in the least."

That shocked her. "What are you talking about Kaname? If I'm not human than what exactly am I?"

"You're a vampire, a Pureblood vampire. You are the daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran."

"Kuran?"

"Yes. They were also my parents. I am your older brother."

Yuuki felt like laughing. What he was saying was ludicrous. There was no way that she was a Pureblood vampire let alone a Kuran. "Kaname what are you playing at?"

Kaname gazed at her. He knew it was going to be difficult for her to understand. "When you were a little girl there was a man that wanted you so our parents kept you hidden away. That man was our uncle Rido and he was not quite right in his mind. He was evil and he wanted you for himself. On the night he came for you our father fought him and lost his life. I bought Mother some time and while I stood my ground with Rido she sealed away your vampire blood and gave you the guise of a human so that you could live a happy life without the hassles that came with being a vampire, but not only a vampire but the Pureblood Kuran princess. By sealing your blood away she drained herself of life."

Yuuki let his words fill her mind. She battled with herself wondering whether to believe him or not but she knew that Kaname had no reason to lie to her. Still she wanted proof before she allowed herself to believe something so bizarre. "How do I know that what you say is true? Is there any proof to what you say?"

"You could ask the Headmaster, but I think this will prove to you more than anything that what I speak is the truth."

Yuuki watched as he slipped a hand inside his uniform jacket and from it he pulled from its inner pocket what looked to be an old photo. He handed it to her. Yuuki gazed upon the smiling faces of a man and woman and in front of them stood Kaname as she remembered him from her youth and a small girl that she knew to be her because she was a mirror image of the girl that stayed frozen in several moments of time in photos that her adoptive father had taken throughout the years. Yuuki peered at all the faces and for once noticed the family resemblance she had never noticed before. She was similar to Kaname in many ways and she knew, looking at the photo, that what he spoke was the truth.

Tears burned her eyes as she tried fight them back. "Why did you keep this secret from me Kaname? Why did you go on letting me think I had no past?"

"I had to wait until the time was right."

Yuuki gazed at him through a haze of tears. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Yuuki you were born for me…or so I thought. It's what our parents had told me upon your birth. You were born to become my wife."

Yuuki knew her jaw had gone slack and her mouth hung open. She closed it with a snap as she continued to stare at the vampire beside her. "You mean I was your intended? I was the one that Lady Hana spoke of?"

"Yes."

Yuuki sat there quietly letting the shock of what she learned subside. She turned away from Kaname. Looking out at the students mingling in front of the school she wondered now knew why she had felt like she never belonged. She wasn't like them, not human in the least only disguised as one. Finally she turned back to Kaname. "You were meant to marry your own sister? That's incest. Isn't it wrong to do that?"

"In the vampire world no, it's the only way to keep Pureblood lines pure. Our own mother and father were brother and sister."

That disturbed Yuuki a little but she shoved aside the feeling. "I am no longer your intended?"

"It seems that you never were. I fear that our father, in hopes that you would always be protected, had simply forgotten about the betrothal agreement with the Kaneko family. I have come to care deeply for Lady Hana and I love her. I intended to follow through with the original betrothal our families made. Are you disappointed?"

Yuuki shook her head. "No Kaname. I always thought I loved you far more than I did but since Lady Hana's arrival and the time we have spent apart I realized I loved you as a sister would love a brother and seeing as how you seem to be my brother that's the way it should be. I love Zero. It took me awhile to come to the realization and I probably never would have if not for Lady Hana so I'm thankful to her for that. But…" She grew quiet a minute. Taking a deep breath she went on. "…do I have to lose my human guise and become a vampire again now that I know the truth?"

"Not if you don't wish to be."

"I want to stay human Kaname. Zero fell in love with me as I am. I don't want to become something that I know he will loathe. I don't want to have to wait for him to come to love me again. I will not keep the truth from him but I will not risk losing Zero to become who I was born to be."

Kaname nodded before he stood. Yuuki took the hand he extended and allowed him to pull her up. "Yuuki forgive me for not telling you sooner. I only sought to protect you for as long as I could."

She smiled at him. "There is nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do and I understand that." She heard her name called. She turned and saw Zero standing in front of the school waiting for her. Turning back to Kaname she released his hand. "Now I have to go do what I have to do."

She turned away from him and walked towards Zero. She saw the curiosity in his eyes as she drew closer. Taking a deep breath as she approached him she reached for his hand and led him away from all the other students.

**oOoOoOoOo**

They sat beneath the same tree as they had the night before when they had shared their first kiss. Zero did not push her but sat there quietly holding her hand while she gathered her thoughts. This was not something she knew would be easy to tell him but she knew she had too. She wanted no secrets to be kept between them.

"I know the truth now, the whole truth."

Zero shifted and she peered at him. He was looking at her his eyes willing her to continue. When she didn't he squeezed her hand. "It wasn't what you expected?"

She shook her head. "You could say that. Zero this is going to be hard for me to explain. I don't know whether you can believe me or not."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Yuuki took a deep breath and began. "I'm the person Kaname was intended to marry before Lady Hana came to the Academy." She felt Zero stiffen. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "That's no longer the case. He's fallen in love with her and plans to marry her."

Zero relaxed. He looked away from her face and gazed down. It was then he noticed that she held something in her other hand. "What's that?"

She looked down and saw that she still held the picture of that Kaname had handed her. She handed it to Zero. "It's a photo of me and my parents and my older brother."

Zero stared at the picture of Yuuki as a young girl and studied the boy beside her. "That's Kaname."

"Yes. I'm the Pureblood daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran. They died protecting me when I was young. My mother sealed my vampire blood and I became a vampire in human disguise."

"You don't seem like a vampire to me."

"No as long as I remain in this disguise my vampire blood will stay dormant."

Zero grew quiet as he handed the photo back to her. He turned away and stared off into the branches of the tree they sat under. When he finally looked at her again Yuuki could see he feared asking what she knew he would ask. "Will you become a vampire again?"

This time Yuuki smiled. "No I told Kaname I wanted to remain human. You have always loved me in this skin and I don't want to become the very thing you loathe."

"I could never hate you Yuuki."

"I still wish to remain human because I know you do not wish me to become a vampire. as we stand now we are equals. If I was to become what I was born to be then people would see you second to me and I do not wish for that. I want us to remain as equals. Do you want me to become a vampire?"

"I would love you whether you remained human or if you become a vampire. It isn't your blood line that I love Yuuki it's you. No matter what you are I will always love you."

Zero's reassuring words filled Yuuki's heart and chased away the dread she had felt when she feared he would leave her when he found out the truth. Leaning against Zero she let herself bask in the happiness of being with him, of having his love and knowing that he would always be by her side. Zero's arms wrapped around her and held her close and she knew there was no other person she would rather be with.

From the window of his office Kaien Cross had witnessed the exchange between brother and sister and then between man and woman. A smile played across his lips as his eyes, filled with happiness for the girl he had come to love as his own daughter, finally found where she belonged in this world mixed with vampires and humans. He had feared that Lady Hana's arrival would have stolen away the light he often saw in his daughter's eyes but now he knew that because of Kaname Kuran's intended his Yuuki had found the happiness that she deserved in a man who deserved the happiness he found in his darling daughter. Chuckling softly to himself he turned away from the window and left his daughter to the privacy and happiness of _her _intended's arms.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Okay I finally finished this story after starting on it a week ago. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review or flame as you wish. Thanks for reading._


End file.
